


Candy

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Candy Ring, Fingerfucking, Licking, M/M, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, idk how to do tags, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf one shot"Tua-eng, what's that?""A candy ring, you suck it, see?""Phi?"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 89





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors and if the flow is to awkward, it has been a long time since I wrote something like this again T T ) I have been writing essays, intellectual ones 😔So yes, please don't hurt me huhu :'>
> 
> TWT: @yasuwhaaat/@guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

During the break of their commercial shoot for a candy brand, Gulf was given a treat by one of the staff.  **“You looked like you were a bit hungry, so here”** She handed him the candy, he smiled and thanked her,  **“Thank you!”** He unwrapped the candy and placed it on his ring finger.  _ It's diamond shaped _ He thought as he started to lick it,  _ Strawberry? Raspberry? Cherry? _ He kept on licking it until he eventually started to suck it, catching a certain someone’s attention. 

**“Tua-eng, what’s that?”** Mew asked, watching the latter lick the candy, he was starting to feel something. It has been long since they’ve done it, especially with his busy schedule, and besides Gulf would be asleep once he gets home.  **“A candy ring--”** Gulf sucked the candy once more,  **“--See?”** He continued sucking it, not knowing that he was making the latter gulp from what he was doing.  **“Phi?”** Gulf called out to Mew who seemed a bit into the zone,  **“Hm?”**

**“You’re zoning out, do you want to suck it too?”** Gulf asked, he had a hidden motive. It may sound like he is asking the older man to taste it, but in truth, he’s asking for Mew to do it with him.  **“Suck what?”** Mew looked at him straight in the eyes, sending signals to the latter that he wants to do it badly.  **“The ring! Why, do you prefer sucking something else Phi?”** Gulf teased, looking at Mew while licking the tip of the candy ring, making the latter reach his limit.  **“We’ll be right back!”** Mew told one of the staff as he pulled Gulf out of the set and into the bathroom, he pushed Gulf into one of the stalls and locked it.  **“You were doing it on purpose”** Mew grabbed the candy ring and placed it in front of the latter’s lips, he was moving it in a circular motion as if he was applying lipstick on the latter; Afterwards, he leaned forward and kissed Gulf, licking and sucking his bottom lip, savoring the flavor of the candy,  **“Hmmnnn..”** Gulf moaned, opening his mouth which gave access to Mew’s tongue. 

They kissed for a few minutes, exchanging saliva before separating,  **“It’s strawberry”** Mew said as he lifted the latter’s shirt,  **“Want to play with the candy a bit more?”** Mew asked, getting a nod from the latter. He began to play with Gulf’s nipples, moving the candy ring in a circular motion, stimulating the latter.  **“Never thought that one day your cute, pink nipples will taste like strawberries”** Mew said before he licked Gulf’s left nipple, biting and sucking onto it.  **“Phi the time..”** Gulf said as he checked his watch--it’d be suspicious if they were gone for so long,  **“Hold on”** Mew answered, unzipping his pants and exposing his dick.  **“Let’s make this quick,”** He said as he traced the candy around his dick which surprised the latter,  **“Phi hurry”** Gulf whined, watching the latter,  _ That must taste sweeter than ever _ he thought.

Gulf isn't fond of sweets, but watching the candy being applied around his lover’s dick, guess he will be into candy at some point--and that is now.  **“Come,”** Mew said, as he placed the candy on his ring finger. And as soon as he said that, Gulf leaned closer and licked the tip of his dick, then he started to suck it, tasting and savoring the flavor of the candy--but mostly Mew’s dick.  **“Ish really stobelli”** Gulf said in between sucks, he started to bob his head faster, causing the latter to moan.  **“Fuck”** Mew cussed as he held onto the latter’s head, he couldn’t take it anymore, he decided to fuck Gulf’s mouth. And after a while, he came, making the latter swallow his semen.  **“Phi, my hole is twitching”** Gulf said innocently, looking at the latter.  **“Ah shit, let’s continue this later back at home, we still have a shoot, can you hold it in baby?”** Mew asked as he tapped the latter’s bum,  **“Stop tapping it--ahnmmm..”** Gulf moaned a little,  **“Let’s do it,”** Mew said as he pulled the latter’s pants down, inserting his index finger slowly. And while he was finger fucking Gulf, Mew texted his manager that they will be gone for a while and that she shouldn’t disturb them.  **“M-More.. Hnn..”** Gulf pleaded, Mew inserted another finger, scissoring and stretching his hole. 

**“Phi put it in.. please?”**

And with that, Mew thrusted his dick in, causing the latter to moan a little bit loud, making it echo in the bathroom.  **“Did I surprise you? We should be quiet tua-eng”** Mew said, thrusting in and out. After a few minutes, he started to thrust deeper and faster until they both reached their climax and came at the same time.  **“Hnnnmm..”** Mew took some tissue installed in the stall and started to clean up the latter. 

Afterwards, they went back to the set, looking a bit more blooming than earlier.  **“Where were you two?”** one of the staff asked, panicking a little, the two looked at each other,  **“We just ate candy, sorry”** They both apologized and went back to shooting. And while on set, Mew leaned to the latter’s ear and whispered,  **“Do you want to continue it later?”** Gulf turned to face him and smiled,  **“Okay, that type of treat wasn’t bad after all”** Gulf replied. 

A few hours later, the shoot ended.  **“Thank you so much for having us!”** The two went their separate ways, well not really, Mew’s manager dropped him off at their shared condo, and P’Best did the same with Gulf.  **“Gulf, next time, be a little bit quiet okay?”** Best said before letting go of the latter. Gulf was a bit confused,  **“What do you mean?”**

**“A staff said he heard a crying child in one of the bathroom stalls”** Best answered and drove off, leaving an embarrassed Gulf, and just on time, Mew arrived.  **“Tua-eng, why are you red?”** He asked, looking at his boyfriend.  **“Someone heard us earlier,”** Gulf answered as the two walked to the entrance, being greeted by the employees as they entered the elevator.  **“Heard what?”** Mew asked, pressing the 8th level.  **“Tirak, I know you know”** Gulf squeezed the latter’s bicep, making Mew chuckle. 

**“They’ll hear it in the next season of TharnType anyways, now let’s go tua-eng”** Mew said as the elevator door opened. Gulf followed behind Mew,  _ Good thing I have another one _ He thought as he rummaged in his jacket’s pocket and grabbed onto the extra candy ring that the staff gave him.  _ Another tease wouldn’t be so bad, right? _

As soon as they entered their flat, Gulf unwrapped the candy and started to suck on it,  **“Tirak”** He called the latter out, making Mew turn his head to his direction,  **“You had another one?”** He asked, watching the latter continue sucking the candy.  **“Hm-hm, you want it?”** Gulf asked, teasing the latter as his tongue moved around the candy.  **“I want something else”** Mew walked towards the latter and carried him,  **“Where are we going Tirak?”** Gulf cooed, grabbing onto the latter.  **“Bedroom”** Mew simply answered. 

**“And why is that?”**

**“So you can suck something better [again]”** Mew closed the door behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do better next time!


End file.
